


A Gift Wrapped in Gold

by TheGrumpyStargazer



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, F/M, Katara takes advantage of it, Oral Sex, Sex, Slight OOC, Smut, is there such a thing as slow burn smut?, lap dance, there's still bending, zuko’s a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrumpyStargazer/pseuds/TheGrumpyStargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara is gifted a captured Fire Nation soldier for her 20th birthday. What she does with that man behind doors, well that's only for them to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift Wrapped in Gold

**Author's Note:**

> So. This happened. I hadn’t seen enough “Zuko is captured for Katara’s benefit” in the way I particularly wanted, so I just had to write it myself! This world is a little different than canon. Sozin’s comet never came so they didn’t take over the world, but the Fire Nation and Water Tribes still have fairly regular battles. There are some similar events with the same outcome as canon but how they happened might have changed.
> 
> Truthfully, the plot stuff is just to set up the Zutara smut so don’t look too close. K? I mean, you’re all here for the smut anyway ;)

The stone banquet hall was filled with the sound of warriors and their families enjoying the celebration. Chief-to-be Sokka had taken a small group of warriors and had just returned minutes before the evening feast began. Their mission was to bring back a present for Chieftess-to-be Katara as the tribe was also celebrating her twentieth birthday. Any day was a cause for feasts for the Southern Water Tribe, but tonight would be special.

Chief Hakoda looked about the room. There were tables lined with seal meat and goblets filled with arctic wine. People were laughing and dancing to the music. His daughter sat next to him, quietly enjoying herself but his son had yet to make his entrance, stating he wanted to wait until he brought out Katara’s present to join the feast. He was about to ask Katara how her waterbending classes were going but a commotion at the hall’s entrance stopped him. 

Sokka came parading in, a warrior and a foreigner in a parka at his sides. The other warriors in the crowd whooped and hollered as Sokka made his way to the head table, his chest puffed out and a smug look on his face after the encouragement. 

Katara had been enjoying her day so far. She slept in before giving a private waterbending lesson and had a late lunch with her father and grandmother. Sokka would have joined if he wasn’t on his mission, a mission that Katara was suspicious of from the beginning. What could he give her that wasn’t already in the Water Tribe? Whatever it was it must have to do with the Fire Nation man that Sokka was leading toward her. Maybe he was a skilled craftsman or a musician whose voice was unrivaled? No, those were both too thoughtful of gifts for Sokka to think up. It was interesting that the man was wearing one of her tribe’s blue parkas. Though she _had_ been told that the Fire Nation was extremely hot, the man probably didn’t have suitable clothing for the cold. 

“Sokka, so glad of you to finally join us,” Hakoda’s voice rang out and quieted the crowd. “What gift do you bring your sister? We’ve all been eager to see what cost the time of 5 men and my fastest boat.” A soft murmur of laughter went through the hall. 

Smirk still in place, Sokka dragged the man in front of him. It was only then that Katara realized his wrists were in cuffs attached to a chain that Sokka held. “Dearest sister, on this your twentieth birthday event, I bring you the best present. A gift you’ll find wrapped in gold, _but that’s for you to see later_. This man is a captured Fire Nation soldier. And he is _your_ captive now.”  

Katara would have rolled her eyes at his theatrics, had she not been shocked. It had happened multiple times in history that a prisoner from a battle was given to the chief’s family, but hardly ever a man given to a chieftess-to-be. But if he was _hers_ now, then there was no harm in looking at her gift a little closer. She walked over to the man, whose face never moved from the emotionless stare. It was a strong and sharp face too. His dark hair was pulled back so she clearly saw the burn on his left side. His eyes though, his golden eyes, pierced into her. In fact, the only emotion she saw, which must be a trick of the fire light, was _mischief_. If she was a prisoner given to a foreign ruler, she would have fought tooth and nail to get free, but this man was so…calm, as if he was enjoying his time.

The man watched Katara walk around him. As she eyed _him_ , he sized _her_ up. She was of average stature, but the way she walked showed confidence and grace wrapped up in one. He had heard her brother mention her waterbending skills so he didn’t want to make any moves until she was subdued. Anything he had to do until then was just… _extra_. He had to keep from smiling at the thought. While it was known the Water Tribes were secretive with their bedroom lives, the Fire Nation was more open to its other uses, including distraction and persuasion. Yes a lot could be done with one's legs spread open.

It didn’t hurt that the woman he was being given to was beautiful by any country’s standards. Her dark hair was braided back so he could see her soft face. Her dark skin looked flawless in the fire light. He could tell that under her many layers her body was firm and supple, with a pleasing amount of breasts. The way she ever so slightly pursed her lips as she scrutinized him. He’d have to be careful around her that was for sure, or he just might forget about needing to return home. 

“An interesting gift for sure Sokka. Let’s finish eating, I’m sure you’re starving after living off of mission rations for many days.” Without giving Sokka or the man another look, she walked back to her chair and sat down. Sokka’s gift now explained why there was another chair beside her which was filled by the man. She waited until Sokka had removed the cuffs to address the foreigner. “We’ll figure out your arrangement later, enjoy yourself tonight.” Typically, gifts of prisoners were used as household staff. She’d have to figure out what he was good at to place him properly. 

His voice was raspy with disuse as he replied, “Of course, _your highness_.” 

This time she _did_ roll her eyes at his sarcasm.  

The pair remained fairly silent throughout the evening. If a particularly pleasing dance or song was performed, the man would clap or smile, but he was otherwise emotionless. Katara had to thank anyone who came to greet her and bestow a gift, and tell Sokka to hush every time he asked if the gift was better than his. 

Hakoda for his part was…awkward. He was a mix of quietly angry and cold shouldered. Katara figured he wasn’t pleased that she would most likely take the man into her bedroom tonight. Everyone was thinking it. Spirits, even _Sokka_ hinted at it, which was also awkward. But once they stepped past those doors, no one could pester them about anything. The Water Tribes had a type of "you don't tell, we won't ask" policy pertaining to activities behind doors. Though it was also probable that even if such activities occurred close to publicly, the tribes-people still wouldn't talk about it. Sex lives just weren't talked about.

It was hours after the banquet had started and the arctic wine was beginning to make Katara grow bold. When no one was looking, she fingered a blue thread on the sleeve of the man’s parka, humming to herself along with the musicians. The man didn’t hold back his half smirk, enjoying her attention. 

Suddenly, she popped her head forward, “I wish to retire. Thank you all for celebrating.” She stood just as abruptly, tugging on his parka as she moved. “ _Let’s go_ ,” she whispered. 

Excited that the night was finally getting fun, the man willingly let her pull him out of the banquet hall. She was in a hurry, that was for sure. Thankfully the halls were empty save a few guards scattered throughout. It wasn’t until the door was shut and the lock in place that she looked at the man again. He was standing in the middle of her front room, staring at her with a glint in his golden eyes. 

“What’s your name?” Her back was up against the door and for some reason her breathes were shallow. She would blame it on the arctic wine. 

“Zuko, _your highness_ ,” again with the sarcasm. If she was a strict ruler she’d smack the back of his head, he was practically mocking her status. But right now that head was holding eyes that were burning embers, lighting a fire within her. 

Katara had to swallow to get her voice to come back. “Good, now Zuko, are you a firebender?” 

“I am. Will that be a problem, _your highness_?” 

“Light the sconces on the wall.” It was a bit of a trust exercise, a bit of wanting to see him better.  

Keeping his eyes locked with hers, he flicked his wrists and sent tongues of flame to light the room. “Will that be all you require of me tonight, _your highness_?”  

Oh there was _definitely_ mischief in his eyes now. It was a long pause before she responded, “No, follow me.” She brushed past him into her main bedroom that was dark until the man shot flames into the sconces without being asked. “Light the fire as well.” And so he lit the fireplace as well, the wood was already in place for his ease. There was nothing else for him to light, so he knew the fun would begin any minute. Her eyes found his and locked. “You must be warm now – take off the parka.” 

The man was surprised with how forceful her demand was. Wanting to tease with her, Zuko first toed off his boots so he was barefooted. Then with the fire to his back and facing Katara, he pulled at the back collar of the parka. Then in one swift movement, it was off. 

Katara couldn’t hold back her gasp. The man was covered in golden pieces of cloth and jewelry, but left hardly anything to the imagination. She scrunched up her nose in an unwanted thought. “Did Sokka prepare you to look like this?” It was all fun and games until _someone_ crosses a line. 

“Oh no! No!” the man waved his hands as if to dismiss the thought for her. “He told me he was a gift for his sister and wanted me to dress in gold. The room I was given to change had too many options for him to know what I’d pick. I just happened to pick mostly gold chains. I wore the parka out of the room so he never saw.” 

With her nerves calmed, Katara appreciated her gift that was wrapped in gold. More like _draped_ in gold. There were gold cuffs on his biceps and bangles at his wrists. There were even chains at his ankles with dangling pieces of gold. The golden chains hung around his neck and waist like a belts and chest plates. And it was while she was looking at said belt-like chains that she noticed how little was covering him. A simple piece of golden fabric was tucked here and there to cover only the bare necessities. The rest of his body was naked. The man, no his name was _Zuko,_ Zuko’s body was fit and muscular and _very_ pleasing to look at. 

But she didn’t want to _look_ at him all night. 

Remembering a comment she had heard at port once, Katara sat at the foot of the bed on a storage trunk. His being a gift and under her will was an opportunity that she wasn't going to pass up. “I’ve heard that your people have special dances for their lovers. Tonight…you will be my lover. Now dance for me.” 

Of course Zuko had heard of these dances. It was a popular activity that he had both given and received. That being said, Zuko wasn’t the best at those sultry moves. He chuckled a bit, “What you heard of is true, but before I begin, let it be known that I am no master. But I’ll do my best to please you, _your highness_.” His stab at her title had slowly morphed into a term of endearment that caused her to blush. 

She gestured for him to begin, softly replying, “Then please me.” 

Zuko rolled back his shoulders and raised the flames until he could feel their heat, after all, he was practically naked in a freezing palace. “Yes, _your highness_.” Zuko raised his arms above his head, flexing his muscles along the way. With his wrists crossed, he popped his right hip out, making the chains chime with the movement. He kicked out his foot and snapped his fingers. Katara was lost in his movements from then on. His hips would roll and his muscles would flex. She had _never_ seen anything quite like this before. 

It was his muscles and the way the gold chains hung to his flushed body. It was his eyes as they hardly moved from hers. It was the way his tongue would peak out to wet his lips. It was the quiet of the room save the sound of chains and his feet on the ground. Katara was becoming more aroused than she ever thought possible. 

Slowly, he made his way across the room, like he was stalking his prey. She had seen every part of Zuko now, save for what was still hiding behind the golden fabric. She was getting warm, a combination of the fire and his smoldering eyes, but she didn’t dare remove any of her own clothes. He was within touching distance and Katara restrained herself from grabbing and tugging. She felt that if she touched him, it'd feel too real. While Katara had been intimate before, this was already more sensual that all her experiences combined. 

So she demanded more from him instead. "Come closer." He stepped as close as he could, then dropped low to her feet. With his hands on the trunk she sat on, she was trapped by his body even though his head was only at her knees. 

While he wanted to pull up her dress and kiss her legs till they opened for him, he settled for rolling his body up. Never touching, but inches away until his face was in front of hers. "Is this close enough, _your highness_?" 

His lips were _right there_ , wet and ready for her to kiss him. It was beyond distracting. "No, closer. Touch me." 

It was all the invitation Zuko needed. He moved in and slid his nose from her cheek back to her ear. "And how would you like me to touch you?" 

Oh it was getting very hard for Katara to breath. Layers. She had too many layers on. "Undress me." 

"Yes, _your highness_ , " he whispered with a rasp into her ear. Squatting down again, he tugged off her fur boots. He massaged her calf muscles through her leggings before his hands slid up, bringing the edge of her dress with him. While the dress stopped moving up at her thighs, his hands kept their upward journey underneath until he finally felt the end to her leggings. Eyes locked, he kissed her covered knee and massaged the skin at her waist, then slowly tugged them down. She had to lift her hips to get the fabric down but she was rewarded with wet kisses to her knees and the areas surrounding them. He peeled off the last of her leggings and tossed the fabric aside. 

With the exposed skin, Zuko almost didn't know where to start. So he let his hands be his eyes as they caressed and massaged her calves and thighs. She had strong legs that pleased Zuko to no end. He had been with too many women who lacked muscle to know that muscle equaled stamina. If only her dress had a wider hem he would go ahead and place his lips closer to her juncture, but as it was, the dress had to come off. 

While Zuko was giving attention to her legs, her hands moved on their own accord to his hair. She untied his hair so she could pull her fingers through the silky loose ends. If she was feeling this good from simple touches, she was afraid of how great it would feel later when they were even closer. A kiss on her inner thigh turned into a playful nip, bringing out a short gasp. Somehow her eyes had fluttered shut so she opened them to see Zuko's eyes searing into her. With their eyes locked, Zuko slid her dress up, past her hips, and then past her chest bindings. She had to raise her arms and he had to stand up, but finally, she was on a similar level as him. He tossed the dress aside like the leggings. 

Zuko softly traced the curve of her neck, over her shoulder and down her arm until his hand was level with her bindings. He let his fingers graze the fabric, but didn't move to beyond light touches. "If you don't want these wraps to be singed off, I'll need your assistance, _your highness_ ," he said while brushing the area where he guessed her nipples to be. 

Katara almost told him to tear them off, but then she remembered that this was a man she hardly knew, she couldn't trust him that much to be open with flame. So she untied the knot at her side and slipped the loose end into his open hand. It was slightly awkward having to unwrap her, but he made sure to keep her excited by brushing the newly exposed skin with each pass. 

Finally, _finally,_ the bindings were gone and her breasts were on full display for him. And _spirits_ did she look lovely. Without asking, Zuko's mouth kissed down her neck and straight to her left nipple. On instinct, Katara's hands found purchase in his hair at the base of his head, keeping him close to her chest. Zuko's mouth lavished soft kisses and gentle sucking to one breast while his hand kneaded her other, causing sighs to escape her parted lips. He nipped and nibbled around her skin until he found the other. 

Time had lost all meaning to Katara. It could have been minutes or hours that he spent attending to her breasts. But at some point she had had enough teasing. "More," she moaned, "I need more. _Give it to me_." 

"Yes, _your highness_." She could feel him smile around her bud. With his lips still on her breast, his hands made their way down her sides, softly playing with the skin, until they touched the last bit of wraps still covering her. He blindly felt around until he found the knot keeping her covered and proceeded to unwrap his own present. While Zuko had planned to have fun being a present for someone, he didn't expect to have _this_ much fun – and the night was still young. With the last of the fabric removed, he tore his lips away from her soft skin and looked up at her, "Have you had many lovers down here in the South?" His words having double meanings.

It was almost hard for her to respond, "I've had some, but not many." 

"Then let me put them all to shame," he boasted and then proceeded to kiss his way down to the dark curls between her legs. He had originally been surprised to see she wasn't shaved down there as was common in the Fire Nation, but he quickly realized it was most likely due to the cold that was everywhere here. She had better keep him warm once his own undergarment was taken off. 

 _Oh but you already have_ , she thought to herself, not daring to say the words aloud.  

He caressed his way between her legs to gently pull them wide, baring her to him. A kiss on her inner thigh, a nip on the other, the sensations tenfold causing Katara to claw at his shoulders for _more_. With their eyes locked, Zuko finally gave an open mouthed kiss to her lower lips. 

" _Oh Spirits_ ," came her whispered swear and tightened grip, sending shivers down his spine as her nails dug into his skin, the thin chains under her hands slightly digging into him.

Gently his tongue moved around her folds. When he wanted to go deeper, he had to bring his hands around to hold them open. Zuko took his time and enjoyed tasting her, seeing how aroused she had become. Katara was making soft noises of pleasure that only encouraged him. He was dealing with his own arousal that had grown between his legs. Thankfully, focusing his attention on her pleasure distracted him enough. He waited until she sighed just right and closed her eyes before he let one of his fingers slip down and brush her sensitive bud. Her loud groan shocked him as she had been fairly quiet, only making hushed sounds. Going further, he swirled the tip of his finger around her entrance, teasing her into making more deep groans while he gathered her moisture. 

" _Please_ ," she begged, after demanding most of their interactions, she was down to begging for more. 

"Yes, _your highness_ ," and he slid his finger slowly into her slick wet heat. Oh she was ready for him, that was sure, and he was glad to see that she was truly enjoying herself. He gradually pumped his finger until one was not enough so he added another. Her breathing was getting short and swears were falling from her lips like rain. He could feel her tensing around his fingers and quickened his pace while lightly kissing her clit. 

"Oh, _oh_...oh _Zuko_ ," she yelled as she came undone around his fingers. Her own fingers had moved from his shoulders to wrap around his hair, pulling with her climax to a point that his scalp was sore, but the moment she came down, she loosened her grip and massaged the area she had pulled on. A deep sigh escaped her lips. Zuko sat back on his heels, slipping his fingers out to massage her thighs. "Are all firebenders that skilled with their tongue?" 

He couldn't hold back his smirk, he was beyond pleased with himself. "I don't know about _all_ firebenders. Are all waterbenders that receptive...and as _loud_ as you are?" Zuko couldn't stop touching her. He brought his lips back to kiss the skin of her inner knee. She was so soft, yet firm, as well as receptive - a walking contradiction.

"Loud? You haven't even _heard_ loud from me, golden boy." Before he could respond, Katara tugged on one of his golden necklaces until he was standing. "Now let's take some of these chains off before I get any louder." 

Zuko was very aware that his hips were on eye level with her face, but he focused instead on brushing her hair back from her face while she moved the chains around to reveal their clasps. When all of the chains around his waist were removed, she leaned back onto the bed. He didn't think she could get any more beautiful, but to have her naked and on display for him, dark skin still flushed from her climax, he was ready to die right then. Fire Nation politics be damned. She brought up a finger to curl around a single necklace and tugged a few times for him to get the hint that she wanted him to join her. So he complied happily. He had a knee on the trunk and a hand by her hip on the bed, his chains grazing her bare legs. 

He still had too many items on for what Katara wanted next. She scooted farther up the bed and he chased her until he was on all fours on the bed, hovering above her, not touching save for the chains, but his patience was growing thin. With no chains at his waist and only his small layer of undergarments, he placed his hips even with hers and gave a soft, snigle grind. 

"Wait, my firebender, I want these necklaces off first." She placed her hands on his chest, feeling up his muscles, and crept up to his neck, gathering the chains along the way until she could take them all off in one motion. Zuko was bare save for the cloth and the bracelets at his ankles and wrists. Katara wasn't satisfied with her quick touches though and went back to tracing his chest muscles. Yes, this firebender was _fit,_ in a very pleasing fashion. 

Being called _her_ firebender was more gratifying than he had imagined possible, which was odd since he hardly knew her. He felt this connection to her and if he let his emotions run loose he could be in trouble. He still needed to escape the Southern Water Tribe and make it back to the Fire Nation. He had his nation to take back from his sister and his uncle to release from prison, important things to do. But when you have a beautiful naked woman in front of you, you don't think of stressful problems. You think of making love. 

Her hands snaked down his body to the fabric at his hips, feeling around for a way to take it off. "Where's the knot? How do you get this off?" She practically huffed. 

Zuko didn't hold back his ripple of laughter at her annoyance. "Because there is none, just pull, I promise you'll figure it out." 

Cold hands slipped between the fabric and his hot skin and pulled until the sides gave out. She tossed the golden fabric aside. His cock only felt the cool air for seconds before her hand covered him up in a loose grip. 

"And how many have done this for you? Do you stop at the inns by port?" Her grip turned into slow, short tugs along his shaft. 

"Right now, I couldn't even tell you what they looked like, much less their performance review." It was true. He had stopped in ports before and had entertained a few women while he still lived in the palace, but all of those experiences meant nothing as long as she kept touching him. He thrust his cock into her hand to encourage her to speed up.  

"Good," her hand pumped him faster but before he could blink, it was gone. "Now I think we've teased each other long enough. Give me what I want." Her lips were hot on his, kissing him as if it was the last thing she'd do while living. So he kissed her back and ground his bare hips on hers, the sensations making his breathing ragged. 

They were a mess of touches and limbs from then on. Zuko would play with one of her breasts while sucking on the skin below her ear and Katara would grind her hips against his and tangle her fingers through his hair. A finger dipped below to see if Katara was still ready and after that little bit of confirmation she was lining up his member. There was no time for soft caresses or slow pumps. Zuko was gentle but direct as he pushed into her. The moment they were flush, they allowed each other a pause – but then Zuko pulled out only to quickly dive back in. The room was filled with the sounds of wet slaps and gasps for air. When Katara wasn't calling out for the spirits that be, she was keeping her mouth busy with his lips. And whenever they weren't kissing, Zuko kept his on her neck, finding spots that made her shiver. 

Katara had had enough on her back and pushed him to roll over. Now sitting with his cock still inside her, she placed her hands on his chest to balance herself as she moved her hips up and down. 

Every new angle that he saw her in made Zuko more and more in love with her, a scary thought for a man technically being held prisoner. She was beautiful for sure, but she took what she wanted as well, which was an attractive trait to him. No it was best to focus on the way her breasts bounced as she moved and the pants coming from her mouth. Being the courteous prince that he was, he brought his hands up to hold said bouncing breasts, his thumbs brushing her nipples with each move. He wanted to watch her for hours, but neither of them had that kind of stamina, so he moved things along by letting a hand fall to where their bodies connected. He kept his hand still so every time her body came down, her clit would brush against his knuckles. 

It didn't take more than a few more thrusts to take her over the edge. She dug her nails into his chest and he picked up the pace for her. Her muscles gripped him tight as he gave her all he had. When her loud moans, louder than before, finally quieted, she leaned down to kiss him deeply. It was the last straw for him. The sensations of her nipples on his chest and her lips on his and the after effects of her climax were too much for him. He wrapped his arms around her back to keep her still and proceeded to pound away, reaching his own climax. Though much quieter than Katara's, Zuko still let loose grunts of praise at the spirits and at Katara. 

When he had calmed down and his member slid out from her, she rolled off of him but only to his side, her arms and legs still tangled with his. He struggled to get his bracelets off his wrists as they were annoying him but he had difficulty with his arms around her body still. Noticing his trouble she turned and took care of the chains and bands of metal for him. Too lazy to sit up, she bent some water to his ankle bracelets to snap them off, kicking them off the bed when she was finished. 

"So was I pleasing, _your highness_?" 

"Yes," she sighed into his chest. "Now let's rest before I decide you haven't pleased me enough." 

That made him chuckle. "I'll believe that when I see it." He brushed her hair aside and settled into the bed. Zuko never would have guessed that his first night in the Southern Water Tribe would have ended so smoothly. He had assumed fun would be had, but this was beyond measures. He felt like he was in the Spirit World. 

It was a few hours later when Katara stretched her body against his lean side. The moon had risen casting a soft light into the room to mix with the light from the fireplace, the sconces having burnt out. Katara hadn't felt this satisfied in...possibly ever. It made her want to lock the door and never let him out. And while Zuko, who was beginning to wake as well, wasn't a mind reader, he was thinking that if he was barred into this room, it wouldn't be that bad. Loving the feel of her hair, he ran his fingers through the silky ends, her braid having become undone in the night. 

"Do you have bathhouses where you're from?" She asked quietly. 

He thought about the Fire Nation, its beaches and volcanoes. "There are natural hot springs that we use to relax in and some wash in the ocean water, but nothing really inside a building." 

Her fingers danced around the skin of his chest, making patterns that only she could see. "Then let me show you how we relax in the South." She sat up, dragging her nails softly against him as she moved. Zuko had somehow forgotten that they were both naked until she was off the bed and reaching for a fur robe. He was pleased as he saw a glimpse of her bare bottom before the robe covered it up. 

"Yes, _your highness_. And do you have a robe for me as well?" He sat up but didn't get off the bed, deciding to lounge facing her. He _might_ have been trying to tease her into something more, everything just felt so natural with her. 

She looked over her shoulder with an unimpressed expression, but once her eyes saw his nude display, she blushed. She grabbed an extra robe hanging around and tossed it at him. Once he was covered and walking behind her, they went to the hallway door. It was the middle of the night, but Katara still didn't want to be seen so she cracked the door and peeked out. It was dark and silent. _Perfect_. 

Without thinking, Katara reached back and grabbed Zuko's hand and rushed into the hallway. They ran barefooted down the hall, turning corners until they reached a stone door with carvings of waves painted with blues and purples. Katara pushed the door open and dragged a willing Zuko behind her. 

The warm humid air hit him like a wall. The walls of stone were dripping with condensed moisture and the floors were pleasantly warm. The chill from being in the hallway was gone in seconds. After a quick thought, Katara bent an ice dam to stop the door from being opened from the other side and superfroze it so it wouldn't melt to fast. 

She let go of his hand and slid her robe off so it was a pile of fabric at her feet. "I _suggest_ that you lose your robe as well." Zuko was eager to please and tossed his on top of hers. "This way firebender." The narrow hall curved into an open room that had hot steam pouring in from vents in the floor. There were stone benches along the edge of the room, all of them thankfully empty. 

"So do we just sit in here?" Zuko asked while brushing past her to lay on one of the benches. The stone was warm and wet on his back but very relaxing. He placed his hands behind his head, looking like a painting of pure comfort. 

"This is only step _one_ of how we clean. For now, let's just enjoy the steam." She walked to the opposite side of the room and sat facing him. Feeling daring, she leaned back and spread her legs. Zuko didn't move but his eyes followed her and enjoyed the view. They didn't move for minutes, actually enjoying the way their muscles relaxed. It must have been the combination of fire and water as steam that made Katara aroused and playful again. She brought a hand up to cup her breast and play casually with the nipple. The movement caught Zuko's eye and he was sitting up right in a second, facing her, watching as she toyed with herself. 

Knowing a challenge when he saw one, he gripped himself gave a few slow pumps. By now their eyes were locked on each other and the tension was as thick as the air. 

Katara's other hand went to the folds between her legs and circled, gathering and spreading her own moisture. Zuko watched as she slipped a finger in with a soft sigh. 

Maybe he thought their past intimate experiences were too quiet or maybe he wanted to touch her without physically being by her, but either way, he couldn't keep silent. "Do you know how beautiful you are? You're so confident, it's radiant." 

She smirked in reply. "You're not too bad on the eyes either firebender." A hard pinch of her own nipple made her moan. "But do you think I could find my climax from your face alone?" 

"I'm willing to test that theory out. Might I suggest adding a finger? You enjoyed that a little while ago. If you asked nicely I could assist you even." He brought his other hand to massage his balls while he pumped faster. 

"Oh but that'd ruin the fun we're having." Taking his input into practice, she added a finger to her pleasure. "I was going to suggest you touch yourself more, but it looks like you have your hands _very_ full." She had been surprised by his more than adequate size, and thoroughly enjoyed looking at it now. 

"It's almost torture, watching you touch yourself but not being able to myself." 

"Then just touch yourself harder. Firmer. _Oh_ , yes this is fun too." Her face was blissful until doubt set in, "unless you really aren't enjoying this." 

He stopped mid-pump, "No! I'm enjoying this, it's just frustrating. But a sweet pain. Please, keep touching yourself, think of how my cock was inside you just hours ago. And how I want to be inside you again. I know it makes me excited to think about it." He continued his work on his cock and saw Katara picked up speed. "Yes, harder, firmer, don't forget your nipple now." 

She was getting close, she could feel the pressure inside of her building. But she had to make sure he was close too. "Are you thinking of being inside of me while you grip yourself? Am I wet and hot like this room? Can you feel my walls gripping you tightly?" Saying those words and seeing the look on his face was all she needed. She groaned loudly as she hit her peak. And it was watching her come undone that was his undoing. He pumped furiously and came onto the floor.  Her name fell from his lips as a drawn out sigh. When they both had calmed down, Katara gave him a small smile. "Now time for step two of cleaning." 

He followed as she walked out a different doorway. The next room was filled with small stone tubs filled with steaming water. Picking the closest one she slid into the waters, Zuko joining right after and sighing in pleasure. The inside of the tub had a ring of benches but they were situated so that their toes touched occasionally. 

"I will say I enjoy how you relax here in the south. Though I think you would like sunbathing on Fire Nation beaches." 

"I've never left the Southern Water Tribe. While I'm a skilled waterbender, my father fears for the worst if I leave our waters." A slightly serious tone settled over the waters. 

Zuko thought hard about his words. He could lighten the mood and keep their relationship, as short of a relationship as they'd had, on a superficial level. Or he could reply honestly, finding out if they were compatible on a deeper level. Taking a risk, "What if the waters were safe? Would you travel then?" 

She looked at him curiously, "I guess? I haven't thought too much about it. Our countries have been battling each other for over one hundreds years, I don't see it stopping anytime soon." 

"But you're the chieftess-to-be, don't you have power to change it?" 

Katara gave a deep sigh and sank into the waters so it was up to her shoulders, her calves now touching his. "I do have some say, but Sokka has more than me, and my father more than both of us. But that's only half of the battle. We still would have to meet with someone from the Fire Nation." She rolled her eyes at the thought. "You're people haven't been eager to discus ending a war they think they're winning."

This could be his only chance. It could also be the wrong time and place, but he decided to risk even more. "What would you say to a member of the Fire Nation royalty, if you could meet with one of them next week or even tomorrow?" He held his breath, waiting for her answer, but kept his face relaxed. This would tell him if peace really was obtainable with her tribe.

"Well, I would have a lot to say. But I'd probably try and stop all of these battle skirmishes. People keep dying. It needs to stop. We need to push past our disagreements, where ever they might have come from." 

She was true. People from both sides were dying and it needed to stop. He took a deep breath, whispered a curse, and calmly asked, "Then what would you say to me if I told you I was the Fire Prince?" 

Her face scrunched up in confusion. "Then I'd laugh. That would be such a coincidence it would be impossible. Plus, why would the Fire Nation Prince be stationed as a lowly soldier and captured by a small group of Water Tribe warriors?" 

"Let's just say I left the capital in a hurry." She raised an eyebrow in encouragement. That was not a good enough answer for her. "Things have happened to where I was banished or sentenced to death and my sister was placed above me. It's a matter of time before she kills our father to take the throne. She already swayed him into imprisoning our uncle. " 

She studied his scar around his eye. It was fairly new, within a year for sure. "Is that how you got your scar?" 

His hand came up from the water to touch his face, "Not really, that happened right before." 

A quiet settled between them, when Katara was struck with an idea. "It looks fresh enough I could try and heal it." 

"No." He wasn't sure if he should laugh or be upset, it was still an awkward feature to have to deal with. "No, they said I looked like my father anyway. I'm fine with being separated from him in this instance. It's a good reminder." 

"So if you _are_ the Fire Nation Prince, you must be wanting to go back?" Her mind was racing with calculations of what could happen if he stayed or if she let him go. 

His hand was swishing the water around, "Yes, while I've enjoyed my time here immensely, I need to return home eventually and save my people from my family. Having them in charge will only lead to more deaths." 

Katara was suddenly pushing through the water and straddling him. "But you're forgetting firebender, that you are _mine_." She placed her lips at the base of his throat. "That you are my _gift_ that was wrapped in gold. Now, you are just wrapped in water." Her hands slid between their bodies, caressing his skin. "We'll work on peace deals when the sun comes up, but until then, you're not to leave my sight." She waited a second to see if he'd debate her, but when he placed his hands on her hips to pull her slightly to him, she dove in for a deep kiss, sealing their fate together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that got long. You know, it's hard to write lap dances performed by guys. But I wanted it to happen at the same time. Let me know if that scene didn't work. Maybe say what was your favorite line or part while you're at it? Because let's not forget that I'm desperate for validation :D This was also good practice for me as I stepped out of my comfort zone. But I'm actually pretty happy with this?? Sorry if you thought the ending was abrupt, if I had chosen any other path, it would have drug out this plot for chapters to come. 
> 
> I'm not sure I've ever said it in a note, but I'm on tumblr as grumpyzutara. I don't post any chapter teasers but you'll occasionally see me post about my writing process and one-shots I don't want posted on AO3.


End file.
